


The Pirates' Gambit - Semaphore

by Jibbypuff



Series: The Captains' Log [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Don't copy to another site, Science Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbypuff/pseuds/Jibbypuff
Summary: This one-shot is an explanation of certain events and situations occurring in the main storyline ofThe Pirate's Gambit, specifically chapter 14 within which this small chapter is linked. It also appears inThe Only Option Left, byClarx. Chapter11.
Series: The Captains' Log [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Pirates' Gambit - Semaphore

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is an explanation of certain events and situations occurring in the main storyline of [The Pirate's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368358), specifically chapter 14 within which this small chapter is linked. It also appears in [The Only Option Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470686), by [Clarx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarx/pseuds/Clarx). Chapter [11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470686/chapters/63249463).

The transmission flew between the stars and through the vacuum of space towards the immensely brilliant quasar at the very edge of the known universe. Speed had no meaning as the stream of data hopped between dimensions in a systematic manner that made time itself loop and swirl as if it were merely leaves blowing in the breeze.

Almost before the signal began, it's wave front bow-shocked its way through the crack and entered _The Between™_ that twisted and attenuated the information almost out of existence. Ninety-nine percent of the original data was lost, but the splintered fragments that remained passed through, pieces of a redundant whole, to continue toward individual and carefully planned destinations. The coordinates were far back in time where small, seemingly insignificant changes could be made.

The energy vibrated a set of atoms. Those atoms bumped into others. The effect multiplied slowly, a beautiful, yet unseen dance that would merge with others, multiply, and continue for over a century…

=================DATA PAYLOAD=================

Destiny! Holy guacamole! Just got your message. It is you, right? Sorry, sorry… yeah… wasn't expecting to hear from you. And your message said, "WE are here." Guess you’re not alone, that’s probably a good thing.

Okay, I have to keep this short because you are a hella long way from us and there also seems to be a time difference. For me, it's been 214 days since we last saw each other. And I don't know if you ever knew, but it's the year 2051 here.

First, I want to say thanks for saving my life, and while I know dinner for you and your guest doesn't come close to repayment, I want you to know that I'm not wasting the second chance you gave me.

Secondly, right about now, you're probably wondering why the older wheelchair-bound Chloe isn't answering your hail. Well, that's a side-effect of your presence. No, don't worry, she’s fine, and she figured it out beforehand, but for the next twenty-five years (her time) she won't remember a thing. I'll have to rig up some way to get her up to speed when the time is right.

Thirdly, me and my Max, who I unfortunately left involuntarily by herself, are racing against the clock to save her from… the end. The timestream I came from is going to dissolve in a little under twenty-four days from now, and I need to get her out of there if we're ever going to continue with the plan. It'll be the first time we'll be bridging three timestreams, so there's a fuck-ton of risk. Not gonna lie, I'm scared I'm going to lose my first mate, but we're giving it our all.

Lastly, I've set up a beacon of sorts to locate us. I don't know what it'll look like to you, but it should be obvious; hard to miss. Kinda like the Bat-Signal, but more badass…. Oh! The Badass-Signal, that's brilliant, literally; and very fitting considering what you can do!

The next thing I need is for you to, well... follow the beacon and find me, like now. As soon as you can! I know it’s asking a lot, and if the "we" you mentioned is who I think it is, she (or they) might be against risking your safety at this point. But I implore you... no, I’m begging you; please come help us! We’re all in this together and you’re the key.

Well, that's all I can think to write in such a small amount of space.

Chloe Price

P.S. Loved your red highlight, dude. Decided to go full-on red myself.

==============================================

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read [The Only](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616407) series by [Clarx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarx/pseuds/Clarx), please consider doing so. While _The Pirates' Gambit_ and _The Only_ storylines are stand-alone works in themselves, experiencing both lends to better understanding of the larger vision. Plus, they are damn fine reads. Cheers!
> 
> P.S. Hey, Clarx! You're welcome!


End file.
